


Sometimes It Be Like It Is

by lesbianswaggersouls



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, I cant do serious titles im sorry dsfgsd, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ya Dead Ya Dead, ydyd, ydyd spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianswaggersouls/pseuds/lesbianswaggersouls
Summary: You never really know what you had until its gone.





	Sometimes It Be Like It Is

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first proper fic for AH and the first one I've ever posted (not counting the cursed shit i wrote in middle school)! Its very short because its very late but enjoy!

They always joked that they felt weakened when apart, and Trevor never knew how true that was until Alfredo died. He knew immediately when it happened, a deep sensation as if he was punched in the heart and an overwhelming feeling of spontaneous grief, he didn’t have to see a body to know Alfredo was gone. It took all of his willpower to not collapse as he ran back to the base to tell the others. Alfredo wasn’t the first to die, he even watched Lindsay’s death and heard the unmistakable screams and shouts following Gavin’s, but Trevor still held onto the hope he would come back somehow.

Trevor began to lose hope after a week. A week of waiting up every night until his eyes could barely stay open, and a little bit longer after that, just hanging on to the slightest chance that Alfredo could return. A week of trying to convince himself Alfredo was fine just off exploring like always, trying to communicate with villagers and testing how things work in this new world. Alfredo didn’t come back after a week and Trevor’s hope turned to anger.

It just wasn’t fair and Trevor didn’t care how childlike it sounded. It sounded worse the more he thought about it, but out of everyone to die Alfredo deserved his fate the least. It's not that the others deserved a grim end, but Alfredo shouldn’t have died like that. Alfredo, despite being Trevor’s age, just seemed too bright eyed and young to die, but then again that's how the sayings always gone hasn’t it? He couldn’t help but be angry at little things, like he was at that saying for daring to exist in the first place. He bet whoever came up with it was a real asshole.

Sometimes Trevor wondered if he could ever do something to bring him back. He usually refused to dwell on that train of thought and threw himself into his work on the graveyard, but sometimes he let it linger for just a bit too long. It culminated with Ryan’s death. He was horrified by it like he was by the others, but he didn’t intervene in the slighted. He blamed it on fear, but knew deep down Ryan was the catalyst after all. He built up to try and stay out of Jeremy’s path and reflected on the death surrounding him, and just like the others he let this thought linger.

As he looked out over the world, Trevor realized all he's lost. For once his mind went beyond Alfredo, he’d lost almost everyone he’d ever known. This realization caused him to have a strange moment of clarity, he was high above the clouds but this was the most grounded he’d felt since Alfredo’s death. He could almost entertain the idea of moving on like Alfredo would have wanted, but that was a thought for another day. Trevor had a limit for self-reflection and this was it. He pushed himself up to stand on his small platform, so much like the one Gavin died on, and considered his options moving forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course he dies right after this but y'know


End file.
